Birth of the Mystery Shack (Alternate Version)
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: The following is an alternate version of how Grunkle Stan acquired the Mystery Shack, beginning at the end of the last episode of Gravity Falls season 1. Where in this version Stan reveals the truth about what he knows, but in a different version. Rated T for swear words and violence. This is my first fan-fiction that I've posted here so please give me your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**The following takes place in an alternate version of Gravity Falls where Grunkle Stan didn't have a twin brother who wrote the journals, however the journals where written, just not by Stanford Pines. In fact Grunkle Stan's real name was actually Stanford Pines, and he wasn't trying to activate the portal to save the author. All will be explained in the following written below which takes place at the end of the episode "Gideon Rises" where Stan is reacting to Dipper is telling him about the third journal; though some scenes will be taken from the "A Tale of Two Stans" episode.**

 **Birth of the Mystery Shack (Alternate Version)**

I can't believe it, thought Stanford Pines. His nephew Dipper had just revealed that he'd been in possession of a book that apparently, was the reason why Gideon had tried to take over the Shack in the first place, (well besides trying to get revenge on his family just because Mabel wouldn't be his girlfriend). It shocked him because he never thought he'd ever see the book after giving up the searching for it ten years ago; yet here it was, in his hands.

"Grunkle Stan," Stan turned his head around to see Mabel, (his niece and Dipper's twin sister), looking at him curiously.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

"Ya Grunkle Stan," responded Dipper who also appeared curious to his uncle's behavior toward the journal. "You blanked out for a few minutes. Do you know something about this journal and why Gideon wanted it so badly?"

Signing to himself, Stan realized that he needed to tell them the truth; after all they had a right to know.

"Ya kid I do know what this is. It's one out of three journals written by a mysterious scientist who wrote these other two as well." As Stan said this he pulled out the first two journals from inside his coat.

Dipper and Mabel gasped in shock, their eyes bulging up like balloons. While his sister was just in complete shock with no idea of what to think, Dipper had so many questions including what in Gravity Falls was happening? Where did his Grunkle Stan get the first journal? How he'd get the second from Gideon? (Though he figured his uncle had stolen it from him when he reclaimed the deed to the shack when Gideon was arrested) Had he known all this time about the super naturals of this town? What other secrets had he been hiding? This and many other questions fill the young boys mind as he tried to figure out which to start with.

"Gru Gru Grunkle Stan?" was all he could say.

"Kids I can explain," the old man replied suspecting what was going on inside his nephew's head.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but this is my first fanfiction on this site and decided to post this part and finish it off later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter, Dipper and Mabel Pines had just told their Great Uncle Stan Pines about the third journal. However, in an unexpected twist, Grunkle Stan revealed that he had been in possession of not only the second, but first journal; the one Gideon had been trying to get his grubby/puny hands on. This shocked the twins' eyeballs out, (not really that would be disgusting and probably lead the story somewhere I was not planning, nor want it to go). Knowing what he had to do, Stan begins to tell them the whole story, starting now…**

 **Birth of the Mystery Shack (Alternate Version) Part 2**

 **Grunkle Stan's Narrative**

It all started on a Friday night in 1963, back when I was a young entrepreneur, touring the country, looking for profitable opportunities. At the time I was in Las Angeles checking out some of the sweet clubs, particularly one called "Hot Nights" which became the place that changed my life.

I on fire that night as the ladies were all over, begging me to let them marry me while I racked in the dough, **(money)** , with my genius card playing skills. Heck I was doing so well that at the rate I was going, I'd soon have enough money to buy my own country.

"Ya right! I thought you said you were telling the truth?"

 **Third Persons Point of View**

Once again the Pines family was shocked as Wendy Corduroy, **(Stan's teenaged employee/Dipper and Mabel's friend)** , suddenly appeared, leaning on the door frame of the attic with her arms crossed.

This left the room in silence for a minute or two till Stan broke it. "Wendy, what are doing here? Also how long have you been standing there?'

'First off, I was bored so I came up here to see what you were up too. And second, Soos and I've been here since you took those two journals out from your coat.'

'Wait, Soos," Dipper, becoming even more surprised.

"Uh ya dudes. I followed Wendy up here and witnessed the whole scene." said Soos, **(the Mystery Shack repair man/Stan's most loyal employee and president of the Stanford Pines fan club)** , as he appeared from behind the doorframe. "However, I had no problem with Mr. Pines 'story. In fact, (nudged Stan in the shoulder), I was thinking it made sense.'

'Uh Soos," complained Wendy. "Have you not paid attention to the kind of person Mr. Pines is? I mean he's a professional liar for crying out loud. No offence Mr. Pines.'

'None taken'

'Uh I don't mean to be annoying," interrupted Dipper. "But can we please get back to the whole Grunkle Stan revealing how he acquired journal number one in the first place?'

'Ya what Dipper said," agreed Mabel. "But Grunkle Stan you have to promise not lie at all while telling the story. And that includes not making yourself cooler than you really are.'

'Sign. Alright you have my word.'

'Pinky promise," she asks as she holds up her right pinky finger.

"Yes, pinky promise," the old man said as he shook Mabel's pinky finger with his.

"Now it all started…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Sorry, I keep expecting to get to the explanation but things just don't always go as planned. Besides the whole "TO BE CONTINUED" right when he beings to explain things again seems kind of cool. However, I promise the truth of the Mystery Shack, and Grunkle Stan got the first journal will be revealed in the next chapter. Please don't get mad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Birth of the Mystery Shack (Alternative Version) Part 3**

 **Stan's Narrative**

As I was saying, it all started on a Friday night in 1963, at the "Hot Nights" club in L.A. I'd come to L.A. to look for business opportunities and clubs like the "Hot Night" were always hotspots for activity, particularly the kind involving gambling.

Unfortunately for me, lady luck wasn't into me at the time as I rolled the dice hopping to get my lucky numbers…

"C'mon, double fives, double fives," but instead got my unlucky numbers instead.

"Double sixes! NOOOOO!'

'Sorry Mr. Pines this just wasn't your roll," replied Steven; the guy running the game.

"Again," said James; one of the jerks who I'd been playing against. And as he said this, everyone at the table I was sitting at began laughing at me.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

I wasn't going to sit there and let those jerks run over me, so I did what any man in my position would do. I pulled out my wallet and yelled, "all right let's do it." Though to make matters worse, I'd ended up betting my last dollar in the last game, and it appeared everyone could see that I was broke.

"Sorry Pines. No money, no game," Steven told me as my anger erupted in range.

"AW COME ON YOU JERK!'

'Hey I'm not the one who bet all their money on double fives. Seriously, why do you always bet double fives anyway?'

'Because if I don't win with them, I still win," I said as I raised Puncho and Breaker, **(his fists)** , at the unfair slime ball. Though that ass whole who started the laugh fest decided to get himself involved once again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses Pines. Let's be reasonable. Heck I've got an offer for you that doesn't involve either you losing more money, or getting arrested."

I was desperate at the time, so I took a chance.

"Go on.'

"I'm prepared to bet half the money I won from you, and more," saying this he pulled out some old, rolled up piece of paper.

"The deed to a valuable house once owned by a mysterious scientist who specialised in supernatural. Rumor had it he vanished twenty years ago after unlocking a portal to another dimension.'

'Ha, ha, ha, ha! You think I'm stupid? This sounds like one of those guys from the movie ghost busters. Well guess what, I don't believe in that supernatural shit.'

'Well I guess you don't want your money back, or a free house?"

Like I said, I was desperate, however, I don't bet without knowing the cons.

"And if I lose?'

'Just run around L.A. in your underpants saying James Jones Johnsons is the greatest dice player in history for twenty four hours straight. But since I'm such a nice guy, I even throw in a map to the shack if I win. So what'd ya say?'

'James, you've got yourself a deal."

We shock hands, then James called for the dice

"Steven, give me the dice, I'll roll this time. After all Mr. Pines hasn't been doing so well rolling, and I'm trying to be a nice guy, even though I would love to see him humiliate himself in front of the entire state, (the last part he whispered to the ladies standing beside him).'

'Ha, ha, ha, ha," laughed those no good jerks.

"Ya, ha, ha, very funny. Now roll the dice James before I do something you regret.'

'Alright Pines, I'll roll for two and three, and I assume you'll choose double fives as usual?'

'You know it."

It was the most suspenseful moment in my life; in one hand I was winning my money back, and a free home, in the other I was losing pretty much all my dignity. Though it was too late to call it off, I'd made the bet and there was no turning back without throwing away even more of my pride than what was already lost. All I could do was watch as James slowly shook the dice in his grubby hands, let them roll onto the table, turning as they eventually landed after what felt like years of waiting to me, on… double…. FIVES!

"YES! WAHOO! IN YOUR FACE YOU SPOILED, KNOW IT ALL! HAND OVER MY MONEY ALONG WITH THE DEED AND MAP TO MY NEW PLACE.'

'Alright, here you go Pines. Good game by the way. Though next time you play dice let someone else roll for you; those hands of yours are bad luck. Ha, ha, ha…"

That was the last insult he gave me that night. Because I punched him so hard in the face that he went out cold. Fortunately though, the cops let me go so I was off the next morning to my new home. Not much point in sticking around; despite the opportunities, I wasn't doing so well in raking in the dough. Also I might've been band from L.A. for knocking James out and a few other supposed crimes of fraud. Hey on the bright side, I got to keep my winnings so booyah.

Anyway, the point is I left L.A. and was off towards my new life in Gravity Falls.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **So here we have it; the story behind how Stan Pines won the Mystery Shack. Though this is not the end, we still don't know how he got the first journal, or turned his home into the tourist attraction known today as the Mystery Shack. The answers to these will be answered in the following chapter(s) coming up, hopefully soon. So stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you all know I checked on google map where Oregon, (the state where Gravity Falls is located), and L.A. are located, however, I didn't figure out how long it take to get from one to other because Gravity Falls isn't a real location. I'm just making up how long it took for Grunkle Stan to get to his new home. Also I'm not that good with measurements, especially in terms of miles and kilometers. But anyways, enjoy and see the Birth of the Mystery Shack (Alternate Version) Part 4.**

 **Birth of the Mystery Shack (Alternate Version) Part 4**

 **Stan's narrative**

It took me weeks to get to my new crib, but in the end I knew it'd be worth it. Or at least I thought that till I finally arrived, only to find a crappy old shack that looked like it'd been bombed ten times. And that was just the outside; the inside of it was even worse!

The place was littered with broken stuff, boards sticking out everywhere, flickering lights that glowed a sickening green colour, and to top it all off there were weird drawings,(that I couldn't describe), all over the walls. It looked like one of those houses you'd see in a horror flick.

I searched the entire house, trying to find something worth the trip, or at least not horrifying, but to my luck I got the exact opposite of what I was hoping for.

Eventually I decided to just give up; find the nearest establishment and sell the dam deed to someone stupid enough to pay handsomely for it. But as I was leaving through what's now the gift shop, heard a noise coming from a pathway right behind me. Sounded like some loose wires, yet for some weird reason I felt compelled to investigate. So I ended up going down a flight of stairs leading an elevator of some kind which took me even more far down.

After a surprisingly long ride down, that fucking elevator opened up to a big room; which at the far side of it contained the weirdest thing I'd ever seen in my life, (and that was saying something). In front of me was a giant, upside-down triangle shaped device with a circle in the center of it. On the sides of the walls surrounding it were a bunch of ancient gizmos' and wires, (some of which were responsible for the noise I'd heard from upstairs, or at least that's what made sense).

As I got closer I noticed something that looked like the control center for that weird device. On it I saw a slide open cup board, already open. Inside it I found an old book with a six-fingered hand on it and the number one written on top of that.

Hoping to find some sort of explanation about what was going on, I decided to read the first page:

 _For the last year I have been studying the mysteries of Gravity Falls: the backwater town with the highest level of supernatural entities in the world. This journal shall be the first of many that will contain the secrets I've unlocked; secrets that may in fact change human kind, and perhaps the entire universe completely. Though from what I have already discovered so far, I believe it is best that I do not mention my name at this time._

Still not following I spent the rest of the night reading the journal, trying to find some sort of explanation as to the purpose of that blasted triangle thingy, or whatever it was. The only things I found useful were mentions of a demon triangle, (whose descriptions matched that of the device in front of me), from some ancient hylogrifians, (or something like that I don't remember), that the author had discovered, but those didn't reveal what the device was for.

Then I found what looked like schematics for the device, but just like everything else that has happened to me since I arrived, it lead to a dead end; the schematics were incomplete, and they didn't reveal the machines purpose.

By the time I finished reading that old book I realized it was morning. I then decided to look for some breakfast, but no dice, ( **no food in the shack** ). So I went to town to look for a dinner, to my luck I found one called "Greasy's Diner", and to my fortune I just had enough for a meal, (I'd spent most of my money on the way to this on food, gas and lottery tickets).

 **Now before I continue; you've seen how I've written everything that people have said with a quick explanation. Will for the rest of Stan's narrative it's going to be that type of writing for just him, (part of the time), the other part will be his name, colon, than what he's saying. The latter will also be used for other characters who speak. It's just easier for me. Enjoy.**

So I went inside sat down on one of the stools waiting for someone to take my order,( **Also to you all know young Bulbs, Tats, Toby Determined, and Greg Valentino are sitting by Stan as well** ).

Young Lazy Susan: Welcome to "Greasy's Diner" stranger. What can I get you?

Young Stan: Just a breakfast special with coffee.

Young Bulbs: I don't recall seeing you here before Stanger, and we don't get a lot of tourists in this town. So what's your story?

Young Stan: First off the name's Stan, Stanford Pines. And you are?

Young Bulbs: The name's Bulbs, Sheriff Bulbs. I'm the law around here.

Young Stan: Uh, aren't you a little you young to be Sheriff?

Young Sheriff Bulbs: Well the entire police department mysteriously vanished last year. And according to the laws of Gravity Falls: if the entire police force vanishes, than whoever can eat the most donuts is to be named the new sheriff.

Young Stan: Of course. And secondly, I'm new around here. I recently won the deed to some old, crappy shack in the woods in a game of dice…

Suddenly the entire diner went silent. Everyone just stopped doing what they were doing, waiters/waitresses even dropped what they were carrying, while they stared at me, looking shocked, or something.

Young Greg Valentino: You mean the old, abandoned shack once owed by the mysterious scientist who vanished years ago? That's rag man.

Young Toby Determined: I heard he was working to unlock the secrets of the universe.

Stan: So… you know guys who he was.

Once again the room diner was silent.

Young Lazy Susan: Nope.

Stan: What are you serious? I mean he used to live here right?

Young Tats: Ya, but that was years ago. Besides he only came into town for supplies and always hid his face in a black hooded cloaked. But I bet you must know a lot about him.

Young Lazy Susan: Ya, you live in that house after all. Heck I bet you've discovered all sorts of mysterious things since you moved in.

Young Stan: Will I only got here last night, but yes I've seen some strange things.

Young Lazy Susan: Really? I pay to see what's in there. Do you give tours?

Young Sheriff Bulbs: So would I.

Young Greg: Oh that'd be sweet.

Young Tats: I could go for a little excitement.

Young Toby: Count me in.

Suddenly an idea came into my head.

Young Stan: And you all can. For a small few of only ten, no fifteen dollars.

Upon hearing this, everyone started raising their money into the air for me to collect. With that I took them back to the shack for its first ever tour. Though I hadn't given tours before, especially to a place I wasn't familiar with, but I've been in the selling business for years, so it couldn't be that hard.

Young Stan: So a, behold folks this, (a tiny box with buttons and two antenna on it), the tiny box of… mystery.

The box suddenly blasts Lazy Susan's eye shut.

Young Lazy Susan: Ow, my eye.

Young Stan: I can assure you that this is not permanent.

Though the crowd didn't appear to believe him.

Young Lazy Susan: I paid fifteen bucks for this.

Young Sheriff Bulbs: What a rip off.

Young Tats: Let's get him.

Knowing I was dead meat if I didn't come up with something I quickly grabbed a skeleton, some Hawaiian shirt and a pair of sun glasses, putting them all together.

Young Stan: Ladies, gentleman. I can assure you this is worth the price. Unless you're this guy, because he came in here and didn't survive.

Fortunate the crowed like it as they started to laugh.

Young Lazy Susan: Ha, ha, ha, that's funny. What else you got?

At that moment I finally realized that I'd found my calling; the Mystery Shack. With my business skills, natural lying talent, and quick thinking, I became Mr. Mystery: the man who gave tours on the mysteries of the world while selling novelty merchandise to anyone who came. This was my life now and I liked it; though after the whole blasting Lazy Susan's eye thing, I stashed anything that looked like a dangerous experiment in the basement with that triangle gizmo covering up the entrance with that vending machine downstairs to avoid cops. As a safety precaution I kept the journal on me at all times, as well as in case I desperately needed an for a tourist attraction. However, I didn't tell anyone about it in case it attracted the wrong kind of attention.

And there you have it the birth of the Mystery Shack.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **That's right everyone, we're not done yet. We still need to see how Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy react after hearing this story, and see if they still have any other questions. So stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the last chapter, we learned how Stan Pines acquired/discovered the first journal and founded the Mystery Shack. Now all that's left is to see the reactions of Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos after hearing Grunkle Stan's tale.**

* * *

 **Birth of the Mystery Shack (Alternate Version) Part 5**

 **Third Persons Point of View**

For like the millionth time today, silence filled the attic of what was once again called the "Mystery Shack", as its owner, Stanford Pines, had just told the truth about, (what he knew of), the secrets of Gravity Fall to his niece, nephew, and two employees.

Stan: "There you have it, kids and Soos. Now you know how I acquired the Mystery Shack; and what I know of those wired journals."

The room went back into silence till Dipper finally brock it.

"Gru… Gru… Grunkle Stan, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS SOONER!" He screamed in fury.

Wendy: "Whoa Dipper. Calm down; take it easy.'

'Wendy's right dude," agreed Soos. "I mean you heard what Mr. Pines just told us. That was some pretty freaky stuff he found in the shack" (whispers the next part), "it practically killed Lazy Susan's eye," (stops whispering after saying this). "He probably had a good reason for not telling you. Plus he didn't know that you knew about those journals till a few minutes ago."

Dipper took a few quick breaths as he began to calm down. Once calm, he began to speak again.

"You're right guys. I'm sorry Grunkle Stan. It's just I've been telling you about the weird stuff in this town all summer, yet you said I was being paranoid. Why?'

'Sigh, look Dipper I was going to tell you eventually. I mean your father found out when he was twelve like you and Mable. Now before you say anything, yes your father knows about it all; and so does your mother, (your father told her years ago). Your father found out when he accidentally typed in the vending machine code, revealing the secret pathway that leads to the underground laboratory. Man did I have some explaining to do to. Fortunately, he agreed that it was best to just keep all this "supernatural" stuff hidden away, and not look into it. Though I myself have checked it out a few times in the past."

Dipper: "So have you made any progress in figuring who the author is?"

Stan: "Kid I like I just said, I only looked into a few times. Unfortunately, I got nowhere with it. I eventually gave up on that, which was long before you were even born."

Dipper: "Than perhaps I could maybe use those other two journals to solve this mystery myself. What'd ya say, Grunkle Stan?"

Stan: "Well your dad did warn me that once you knew the truth you'd probably try to solve the mystery of this town. So I guess I could say yes. But only if you agree to be very, very careful about what you're doing. And don't try to get the press, or government involved. You'll just cause a lot more damage than you would otherwise. Do we have a deal?" Reaches his hand out towards Dipper after asking this.

Dipper: "Yes, yes." Shakes his great-uncle's hand while saying this. "I promise Grunkle Stan. You can trust me.'

'That's good to hear kiddo," said Stan in response before handing over the journals to him. "Here ya go."

Grasping the journals in his arms, Dipper's excitement levels began to rise higher than ever in his young life. "YES! WAHOO. Thank you, Grunkle Stan. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Now if don't mind, I gotta a lot of reading to do."

Stan, (along with everyone else in the room), couldn't help but laugh lightly at this. At the same time, they all began to file out of the room. Leaving Dipper to see what secrets he could unlock.

And of course a few days afterwards, Dipper got into a bit of a mess when he raised the dead in order to prove to these secret agents, (who'd been sent to investigate sightings of a giant robot in the town's forest), that something mysterious was happening in Gravity Falls. Though thankfully Dipper was able to defeat the zombies with the help of Mabel, and Grunkle Stan. Fortunately,(after the zombies had been defeated), Stan let Dipper off the hook, (for this one time), and allowed him to continue his "supernatural" activities.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Just so you all know, I'm going to be working on a sequel to this where Dipper and Pacifica get together. However, Dipper's new relationship may cost him his sister as the two of them began to turn against each another.**

 **In this storyline, Pacifica is still the snobbish girl she started out as in "Double Dipper". Though she does have one soft spot, which is directed around Manson Dipper Pines.**

 **The Sequel will be called Fallen Pine Trees.**


End file.
